Loss
by Aomine
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko experience the aftermath of losing someone they've never met. / Drabble, AU, Boys Love - KagaKuro.


**Loss**

The rocking chair swayed gently, back and forth as the wind blew softly through the window's blind. Kuroko lied lifelessly on the large bed which fitted perfectly in the corner of the room, clutching a small, soft, duck patterned blanket close to his chest. Tears rolled down his emotionless face as a metal ball was lodge in his throat, preventing him from speaking. The sheets underneath his head were stained with that salty liquid as he heard the room's door creak open and lights from outside seep in. Kuroko didn't bother to pay any attention to the person standing near the door as he felt _his_ eyes on him.

"Don't torture yourself." Kagami spoke, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Kuroko did not reply. Sighing, the red head walked over and sat at the edge of the bed with his back facing the smaller male. He bit his lip, caressing the bed sheets before he felt Kuroko sit up and slide himself off the bed. The baby blued hair male walked across the room, holding the duck patterned blankets in his hand before carelessly dropping it on the floor as if he was littering it as one would do with finished cigarette butt.

Kuroko finally stopped walking the moment he reached the other corner of the room which had a small _baby crib._ It was filled with adorable and small stuffed animals, a head supporter and blankets. Even a cute mobile of the planets and stars hung over the crib. Kuroko turned the dial on the mobile before a sweet instrumental piece of '_green sleeves' _played— its sound echoing off the cold hard walls and into their ears. A wave of pain shot through Kagami's heart as he watched Kuroko look down into the crib with his hands on the safety bars. He gazed as if there was _someone_ there—someone small, _delicate_ and most of all, precious. But there was nothing there. Nothing but inanimate objects lied in the crib, forever to remain untouched.

Soon, Kuroko's head hung low as soft sobs mixing in with the slowly fading melody could be heard. Kagami's eyebrows narrowed in angst as he rose to his feet, slowly approaching the emotional Kuroko but coming to the sudden halt in the middle of the room. The red head swallowed deeply as he saw the smaller, more fragile male constrict his arms around his flat stomach before falling onto his knees and letting out his cries. Kagami gritted his teeth as tears ran furiously down Kuroko's face. The red head jogged over before wrapping his strong arms around Kuroko, holding him tightly against his chest. He rocked him gently back and forth—as the rocking chair once did before pressing his lips against the back of Kuroko's head.

"Hey, don't cry, Tetsuya. Please don't…" Kagami pleaded in a light voice as Kuroko's hands rubbed his stomach with rage.  
"Where is it?" He then called out—his voice choking his words, "Where is it, Taiga? Where's our baby?"

Kagami's stomach turned, twisted and made him feel sick. He did not dare answer as they both knew what happened. _Miscarriage_ was what happened and it was a word no one could possibly say. It hurts too much to hear it, especially from someone who'd always be there for you.

"Everything will be alright," was the response that Kagami _did_ give as he twisted Kuroko's upper body to face him. Wiping the waterfall of tears from Kuroko's eyes with his thumbs, the red head soon pressed his lips against the smaller male's, lightly whispering _you're alright_ between every break of those small kisses. He could taste the salty tears but honestly couldn't care less—right now, Kagami just wanted to put Kuroko's mind somewhere else.

Effortlessly, the red head picked up Kuroko in his arms, bridal style as he moved them both back to the bed across the room. Laying him gently atop the bed sheets and pillows, Kagami hovered his body over Kuroko's before locking his lips with the sobbing male's one. Kuroko's soft cries escaped into Kagami's mouth as their tongues intertwined in sorrowful, deep routed kisses. Kuroko honestly did not mind the advances made by the red head as he knew that Kagami only wanted to make him forget since it was too agonizing to remember. With his arms constricting themselves around Kagami's neck, their night was soon drowned in _want_ and _need_ as the death of someone who's never been alive literally _killed_ them.

Kagami knew that it would take a while for Kuroko to bounce back from today's events, but even so, it was still hard to miss and to feel excruciating pain from someone they've never even met.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Sad drabble is sad. **


End file.
